


Curiosity got this cat laid

by Shymra



Series: FF14  AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shymra/pseuds/Shymra
Summary: Kaiba has to attend a meeting regarding the annual Starlight Celebration and is very adamant to arrive on time and in style. Until Atem dropped the bomb how he had a private dinner with the Lord Commander. Time to reinsurer dominance.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: FF14  AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879864
Kudos: 1
Collections: FF14





	Curiosity got this cat laid

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut, plain porn. Instead it turned into this. I still hope you enjoy this little ficlet in the Ff14 AU.
> 
> Explanations to various names can be found at the bottom of the page. 
> 
> This takes place before the eternal bonding

"Mhm. Five more minutes, please…."

"Atem, we have to get up. I have a meeting at noon and I need to look presentable for that." Fluffly ears perked up in interest. The sleek tail curled playfully while one garnet coloured eye opened lazily to blink at the person daring to interrupt his much deserved nap...

"A meeting?" His interest was peaked. That nimble tail swished gently forth and back. 

"Yes, to show our strong bond with the three city-states of Eorzea the holy city of Ishgard will for the first time celebrate the Starlight Celebration* thus sharing customs and showing good will. We have to discuss security measures and the like. The Lord Commander doesn't want a fiasco to happen like the first time during the festival to celebrate the ending of the Dragonsong War*."

"Aymeric* will be there, too?" The hand that was gently caressing the tendalicing golden skin stilled its silent pursue. Kaiba's brow started to tick. 

"That's Lord Commander of the Temple Knights for you. Why are you still referring to him in such an informal way? Show some respect. "

"Why so uptight? It's just Aymeric. We even had dinner once so it should be fine. Or have you forgotten that he feels still pretty uncomfortable with all the formal titles and stuff."

"What do you mean you had dinner together? Just you two? Alone? When did that happen?"

"Relax Seto. It was kind of an official thank you dinner for me and Yugi. For teaching the arts of summoners and black mages. You remember? The sole reason we came to Ishgard all those months ago? You made quite the scene, refusing the help from outsiders. Declaring that Ishgard didn't need the help from heretics." Kaiba looked rather pained at the thought. Tiredly, he pinched his nose between his sharply trimmed eyebrows and took a deep breath.

"Please don't make me remember that. I try very hard to forget. But still, with the Lord Commander alone?" Atem's lips curled into a playful smile.

"Should I remind you of the last visit of our dear friend Kisara? You made gooey eyes at her the whole time of her visit." It had the desired effect. In an instant Kaiba became beet red and gasped for an explanation. 

"That was totally different!"

"Aha, well, how so?"

"Kisara lives on a completely different continent! In the land of Othard. Because of this I barely see her. So excuse me then I feel something resembling joy when finally seeing her."

"Oh, and this has nothing to do with the fact that she looks like a dragon?" Seto splutter at that. He looked downright offended. 

"Au Ra are not related to dragons in any way! Their ways of hearing and spatial recognition are completely different!"

"And still they look like a humanoid version of a dragon. She even has fair coloured scales and pretty white hair. Your favourite if I remember correctly. You even have a soft spot for Vidofnir* even though you only met her like one time to deliver a present for the birth of her latest child."

"That was an immense honour!"

"Or that one time, you know during the last celebrations of peace with the dragons and Hraesvalgre* personally joined the celebrations, you practically got a hard one from seeing this massive white dragon descending majestically from the vast sky."

"Lord Hraesvalgre is probably the most powerful dragon still alive! Were you not able to feel his massive aether? You as a master blackmage? Who practically lives of aether? Of course I would react to that. It's completely normal. So yeah, maybe I have a weakness for fair coloured dragons. They're beautiful and powerful. What I have with Kisara is still completely different though. We are childhood friends who live in completely different parts of the known world. Sue me." Atem couldn't keep the laugh out of his voice. Gracefully, he rose from the protective layer of his blankets and crawled to the end of their bed to where Kaiba was silently contemplating whether to toss his lover from the highest tower in Ishgard or if Atem was still sexy enough to put up with him another time.

"Ah Seto, don't pout. I know how important she's to you. I'm not jealous. Additionally, I heard that apparently Magnai* is trying to court her. Saw her performance during the last Naadam* and seemingly was pretty impressed."

"Mmph, of course he would. Kisara is a fierce warrior" Kaiba proudly puffed out his chest, "In her last letter she wrote how much more powerful her spells are becoming. Her Flare spells are becoming more and more destructive." And then like an afterthought he added, "Guess you were good for at least one thing."

"Hey! I'm good for more than just one thing!" Gotcha, Kaiba sent him a seductive grin, the glint in his eyes became hot, fierce, _playful._

"Mhm. Definitely more than just tips on how to cast some fire or ice spells. If I remember correctly you have some very nice talents with your tail as well." Said appendage stopped dead in his lazy curling while a lovely russet covered Atem's cheeks.

"K-Kaiba! Don't say it like that!" Kaiba kept advancing, stalking over the bed's surface like a giant cat praying on its next meal, namely Atem. 

"Your tail was so shiny and _wet._ Looked so utterly beautiful and filthy. And I remember how sensitive its base had been. The noises you made", Atem keened utterly embarrassed, "I do wonder if your tail and ears stay this expressive to attention or if the pleasure will slowly numb the physical response."

"K-Kaiba, your meeting-"

"I'm sure they can manage without me for a bit longer" sharp teeth nimbled gently on furry ears, laying flat in submission, "I've more Important matters attend."

"Ah~ Seto…."

* * *

  
Explanation notes:

 **Eorzea** is the setting of Final Fantasy XIV

The Holy See of **Ishgard** is found in the central region of Abalathia's Spine, the highlands of Coerthas. The archbishop of the Ishgardian Orthodox Church rules as the nation's sovereign. For a thousand years, they have waged war with the great wyrm Nidhogg and his Dravanian Horde.

 **Starlight Celebration** is the yearly Christmas event, bringing lots of snow, lights, Christmas decorations and a unique quest with seasonal quest rewards (this time a snowman mount)

Ser **Aymeric** is a man of Ishgard, and Lord Commander of the Temple Knights. Though not of noble birth, he rose in rank by virtue of his countless accomplishments and achieved his current station. As the war against dragonkind rages on, Aymeric risks life and limb to protect his people.

Aymeric is my all time favourite and husband material. If I could I would marry that guy.

 **Hreasvalgre** is a great wyrm in Final Fantasy XIV, one of the First Brood. He is one of the seven wyrms born of Midgardsormr(the god dragon and possible the most powerful creature in existence). Since most of his siblings are dead, he is the most powerful dragon right now. Hraesvelgr is a large, slender white dragon with four legs and a pair of wings. His head extends from a crane-like neck, with four forward facing horns. He notably possesses feathers at the end of his wings and back of his head, a trait not present in his brood-siblings or father. The wing feathers are whitish-blue, while those on his head appear black-tipped.

When first seen, his left eye is missing, which is revealed to have been been given to Nidhogg. The eye is returned to him after Nidhogg's defeat, though he later gave it to the Warrior of Light(the player)

 **Vidofnir** is a daughter of Hreasvalgre trying to live peacefully away from the war. She helps the player to contact her father who lives in solitude since the beginning of the war.

 **The Dragonsong War** is a military conflict in Final Fantasy XIV between the Holy See of Ishgard and the draconic Dravanian Horde, fought over a thousand years and dominating the cultures and lifestyles of both states. The war has been fought for as long as the Holy See existed.

Hreasvalgre and his human lover Shiva set an example of love between races and brought peace. But this peace was shattered when Ratatoskr, brood sister to Hreasvalgre and Nidhogg, in an attempt to strengthen the peace with man and dragon, revealed to King Thordan that a dragon's eye is a source of immense power. Thordan and his Knights Twelve murdered Ratatoskr to obtain her eyes thus starting the the war for revenge.

 **Magnai** Oronir, also known as Magnai the Older, is a non-player Au Ra character from Final Fantasy XIV - Stormblood. Since he and his tribe won the last annual Naadam he rules over the Azim Steppe and his inhabitants. If you have a weakness for male Au Ra like I do then this guy is definitely some eye candy for you.

The **Naadam** is a ceremonial battle for control of the Azim Steppe held on the final day of the Tsagaan Sar between any tribe of Xaela(dark scaled Au Ra)which wishes to compete and has completed the trials of Bardam's Mettle. The victor of the Nadaam is crowned khagan of the Azim Steppe.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
